Jessica Jones (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | Aliases = Jessica Cambell, Knightress, Madeline, Jewel, Power Woman | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly (Support Team), New Avengers, , , | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Dave Cambell (father, deceased); Phillip Cambell (brother, deceased); unnamed adoptive mother; unnamed adoptive father; unnamed adoptive sister; Jenny (adoptive aunt) Luke Cage (husband); Danielle Cage (daughter); James Lucas (father-in-law); Esther Lucas (mother-in-law); James Lucas Jr. (brother-in-law, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Manhattan; formerly Alias Investigations Office; Gem Theater; Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, USA; Canada | Gender = Female | Height = 5'7" | Weight = 124 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Jones' hair was dyed pink as Jewel | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Special Consultant to "The Pulse", a Daily Bugle supplement; formerly private investigator, adventurer, short-time vigilante | Education = High school diploma from Midtown HS, private investigator's license | Origin = Doused with radioactive chemicals and, after spending several months in a coma was awoken by the cosmic energies released by Galactus. | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City | Creators = Stan Lee; Steve Ditko; Brian Michael Bendis; Michael Gaydos | First = Category:Silver-Age Characters | HistoryText = Early Life Jessica Cambell was born and raised in Forest Hills, Queens, New York City. She attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker where they shared several classes. She developed a crush on Peter, but never told him. She followed him to the New York Hall of Science, where she was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his superpowers. He left the building; Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an Ajax Atomic Labs truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene. At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself to her pictures of the Human Torch, but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Tony Stark. The Accident On the way home Jessica argued with her brother, before the car collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemicals. After spending several months in a coma, Jessica emerged around the time the Fantastic Four first encountered Galactus, an event in which tremendous cosmic radiation was given off. She was placed in an orphanage, the Moore House for Wayward Children, and was later adopted by Mr. Jones and Mrs. Jones, legally taking their last name. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength and durability. Jessica Jones Her new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracized by her classmates, especially the school bully Flash Thompson. Peter tried to befriend Jessica, feeling she was a kindred spirit as they had both lost family members. Jessica, however, mistook his kind attention and lashed out at him, believing he was merely pitying her. When she ran away she discovered that she could fly, although she lost control and crashed into the Hudson River. She was rescued by Thor. It was while witnessing a fight between Spider-Man and Sandman in her own class that she realized she could use her powers for good. Jewel She attempted to become a super heroine, calling herself "Jewel," but did not have much success. While trying out her powers, she accidentally crash-landed on the Scorpion, who was robbing a laundromat. This was enough to stun him so he could be apprehended. She happened upon a fistfight in a restaurant, and discovered that Zebediah Killgrave aka the Purple Man had told the men to fight. Killgrave then overpowered Jessica's will and told her to "take care of the police" so that he could finish his meal, which she did. Purple Man Jessica was captured by the Purple Man and kept prisoner for eight months, though she was never used for sexual means. She was eventually sent to attack the red-costumed Daredevil at wherever the "...costume frat boys hang out..." and kill anyone who got in the way, after a newspaper report angered Killgrave. Jessica became disoriented once she was out of range of the pheromones produced by Killgrave but, having been under his control for so long, she was still focused on her mission. She ended up attacking the Scarlet Witch because her costume was red, like Daredevil's. After hitting The Scarlet Witch, she snapped out of Killgrave's control. Thinking the gathered Avengers and Defenders would attack her, Jessica ran away, but was found and nearly killed by the Vision and Iron Man. Jean Grey of the X-Men helped awaken Jessica from another coma. Following several months of recovery, she was asked to join The Avengers as a S.H.I.E.L.D. liaison, but declined the offer. Knightress Still bitter about her experience, Jessica briefly became a hardened vigilante, calling herself Knightress. Intercepting a crime meeting between the Owl and a mafioso, she first encountered Luke Cage. After defeating the Owl and his goons, she discovered that one of the thugs had brought his children with him. She took off her mask and revealed her identity to the cops so that they would allow her to look after the children for the night. Luke went to her home later that night and the two had a long talk. Alias Investigations Jessica retired as a super heroine and began a new career as a detective, creating Alias Investigations. Luke Cage hired her to find his father James Lucas, who does not trust his "heroic" son. Jessica met Mrs. Lucas at her home. Jessica explained that she was a detective representing Cage in the search for her husband. She said that he had no interest in meeting his son due to the death of his other son, James Lucas, Jr. On their way home, Luke and Jessica stopped at a nearby Dairy Queen and embrace. One of her cases involved a client whose wife had cheated on him. The evidence also showed that his wife was a mutant, which angered the man to the point of attacking Jessica. She reacted by throwing the man through the window of her office door. Jessica met Luke Cage at his bar, and they spent an intimate evening together. Her next client came to her trying to find her sister, Miranda Pritchett. During the investigation she found that Miranda was actually safe and accidentally found out that her boyfriend was Captain America. She traveled to her client's house only to discover a crime scene as the woman had been strangled. Distraught, she spent another evening with Luke. She later tried to meet with Cap but he was away on a mission. At her office N.Y.P.D. Detective Paul Hall questioned her about Miranda. She lied about knowing that Miranda was murdered, but Hall produced a photograph of the crowd at the crime scene proving that she was at Miranda's house the previous night. He asked her to then accompany him to the police station. She was interrogated about the crime and her past life as a superhero and she became enraged at the accusation. Before she could do anything, her lawyer, Matt Murdock, arrived and had her freed. He told her he was an ally and a friend of Luke Cage. She asked her old friend Carol Danvers to investigate the number that her client had given her. Carol confirmed the phone number was owned by LWS Enterprises. The email included LWS's main phone line, which, when called, went to the committee to elect the Democratic presidential candidate Steven Keaton. At a bar in Washington, D.C., Jessica realized that she had been set up to videotape Captain America's secret identity in order to damage the President of the United States. She found the woman who hired her working at Keaton's campaign office. She chased after her and found her dialing "Lawson, Daviano" before she fainted. She went to the law office of Lawson, Daviano & Silver where she confronted David Lawson, accusing him of hiring her through a third party and demanding to know why. Lawson threatened to call the police, but she waited outside his office for him. Matt Murdock contacted her and told her that the N.Y.P.D. had dropped the investigation into her based on the autopsy results on Miranda. He said "the bruises and indentations on the neck of the dead girl were those of a large man," which ruled Jessica out as a suspect. However, during the call, she was attacked by Michael "Man Mountain" Marko, who attempted to strangle her. Jessica easily defeated him. She approached Mr. Zoumas and he told her that she ought to sell the tape she made, and explained that his motivation in tricking Jessica into making the tape was so that she would give up Captain America to the press. He revealed he planned to have Steven Keaton become president as the current one did not follow orders. She was contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Clay Quartermain, who told her they had been monitoring the conversation. S.H.I.E.L.D. came in and arrested Mr. Zoumas. Captain America contacted Jessica and thanked her for saving his reputation. Carol tried to get Jessica to stop seeing Luke, and suggested the previous Ant-Man, Scott Lang, instead. While on a case, a strange man named Malcolm Powder came into her office claiming to be a big fan but she soon kicked him out. Soon after, a woman named Jane Jones came to her office. She said they were related as Jane is married to her cousin, Rick Jones. She claimed Rick had been missing for weeks. However, Jessica had no recollection of being related to Rick and she even contacted her mother to confirm. She tracked Rick to a bar called Ultimates, and when she confronted him he asked her if she was an agent of the Kree or the Skrulls. She tried to convince him to go home, but because of the Kree-Skrull War, Rick felt he was considered a war criminal with a bounty on his head. He refused to go to the Avengers because of the book he wrote, which went into too much detail about his relationship with Captain America, so they went to the Baxter Building to see the Fantastic Four instead. Roberta, the robotic secretary, refused them entry and tried to contact the Avengers as Rick ran off. Jessica went back to Alias Investigations, and dozed off at her desk. She was later awoken by Malcolm again. He answered the phone call from Edwin Jarvis who confirmed that the real Rick Jones was in Los Angeles, and they were well aware of the impostor. Jessica kicked Powder out again when he asked for a job. Later in the day, she found the impostor who had reunited with his wife. J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle hired Jessica to discover the true identity of Spider-Man, and assigned journalist Ben Urich to shadow Jones in order to write a series of articles chronicling her investigation. However, offended by Jameson's insults to her career and gender, Jessica used the money and resources the Bugle was giving her to feed the poor, to care for orphans, and to help the sick. Jameson eventually fired her when he learned of this. Jessica commuted to Lago, New York to find a missing girl named Rebecca Cross. During the investigation with the girl's family, she learned Rebecca was a mutant. The preacher in Lago was holding anti-mutant sermons, in which he claimed that "God didn't create mutants. Man created mutants. Mutants are abominations brought on by Man's greed." She confronted the preacher, accusing him of hate crimes that had led to the attacks in the town. It was during this case that Scott Lang contacted Jessica to ask her on a date. She later found Rebecca alive with her girlfriend in a bar in the next town over and brought her back home. When they returned park to the town they learned Katherine Cross murdered Rebecca's father. Jessica felt bad for Rebecca, so she let her go back to the town she had been living in. After the case she contacted Scott. When Matt Murdock was outed as Daredevil, Jessica and Luke became his bodyguards. She fought Typhoid Mary alongside Luke as well. Black Widow arrived at Nelson and Murdock's offices and passed by Jessica and Luke on her way into Murdock's office. Jessica criticized Cage for his substandard "body-guarding" abilities. She later went on a date with Scott Lang. However, the two were interrupted by Spider-Man and the Human Torch chasing Doctor Octopus down the street. In one case, she succeeded in finding the missing Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin). Mattie's boyfriend had been keeping her drugged, and was using her as a source of super-powered genetic material to create the drug known as Mutant Growth Hormone. } Her willingness to take cases involving her former colleagues was not always well-received by the superhero community. She still assisted other heroes from time to time and had a large number of contacts. Return of the Purple Man Jessica was contacted by Kim Rourke, who wanted to hire her to find a man named Killgrave. When she visited Kim's home she found a large gathering, where Kim explained that 34 people were recently killed in a restaurant when Killgrave told them to stop breathing. During this time Killgrave was locked away on the Raft. She told Luke about her time with Killgrave. Jessica traveled to The Raft and met with Quartermain, who escorted her through the prison to Killgrave's holding cell. She questioned Killgrave while Quartermain watched from a security booth. Killgrave claimed that Jessica and he were simply characters in a comic book, but that he cannot escape because he is not the writer. Jessica demanded that he admit to just one of the many murders he was never charged with, but Killgrave continued to insist that she is a character in a story, and that she craved the approval of her readers. Finally she gave up and left. When she returned to Kim's home she learned that there had been a riot at the Raft and that Killgrave had escaped. After a night at Scott's, she awoke to find ants swarming over Scott's dead body. Killgrave was there and commented on the aesthetics of "Jessica's comic book." Jessica accused Killgrave of murdering Scott, and he admitted that he was "the bad guy," though he revealed that he only made Jessica see Scott as being dead, when in fact Scott was alive. He then made Jessica see her "worst nightmare," which was Scott engaged in a ménage a trois with Ms. Marvel and Luke Cage. To get the attention of other heroes, he told everyone on the street to "beat up the person to their left until that person is dead." The street erupted in a mass of mob violence. Killgrave watched, and Jessica experienced a vision of Jean Grey, who explained to hero that she implanted "a psychic defense trigger" in Jessica's mind after her "first Killgrave incident," and that Jessica could stop Killgrave if she choose to. Jean vanished moments before the Avengers arrived, and Killgrave instructed Jessica to kill the superhero of her choice, but Jessica turned on Killgrave and beat him savagely instead. In the aftermath of the brawl, Jessica looked on as Killgrave's body was carried away from the scene before she was approached by Scott, who explained that Killgrave escaped The Raft after Carnage set off an explosion. Jessica admitted to Scott that she was three months pregnant, and that the baby was not his, at which point Scott walked away. A few days later, Jessica met Luke outside his apartment. He admitted that he cared about her, and she told him that she was pregnant and that the baby was his. Luke asked if she wanted to keep the baby, and when she told him that she did, he suggested that the two of them could start a "new chapter." ]] Daily Bugle Jessica had moved in with Luke in Harlem, when Jessica met with Editor-in-Chief Robbie Robertson at the ''The Daily Bugle''. He took her to meet J. Jonah Jameson, who blamed the decline of the newspaper industry before admitting that his relationship with Jessica has caused him to reconsider some of his belief regarding "costumed vigilantes." Jameson acknowledged that his personal disdain for superheroes is hurting his newspaper, and offered her a job as "a vigilante analyst" for "a special weekly section of the paper. Tentatively called ''The Pulse'', the stories for the section were to be written by Ben Urich, with Jessica working in a research and consultant capacity. Jessica insisted on health insurance and a stable contract before admitting that she was pregnant with Luke's child. Jameson requested that part of their deal would be give the Bugle exclusive coverage of the announcement and birth. Jameson admitted that Ben's best reporting days may be behind him, but The Pulse is about her. Her new job caused argument between her and Luke. Kat Farrell met with Jessica and Ben in Central Park to bring them up to speed on the details of Kidder's death, and the three of them consider how many "flying people" live in New York City. Kat laments that S.H.I.E.L.D. will have to be called if "a flying guy" was involved. Ben met with Jessica, Kat, Jameson and Robertson and explains that Oscorp employees have been disappearing, and he could prove that Norman Osborn was the Green Goblin. Despite his fears that running such a story "will look like a cheap vendetta" against Osborn, Jameson agreed to print Urich's article. Jameson instructed Jessica to go with Urich to notify the police, assuring her that she will be safe. But at Oscorp they are attacked by the Green Goblin. A blast knocked Jessica out the window but she is rescued by Spider-Man, but she worried she may have lost her baby. Jessica attacked the Goblin and the two brawl in mid-air. Osborn escaped as Spider-Man caught her. Luke met Jessica at the hospital as a doctor examined her, but the baby was fine. Cage then left the hospital, claiming that he "can't let this go." Osborn is then outed and arrested after a savage beat-down by Luke for hurting Jessica. Secret War When they returned to their apartment, Luke pressured a group of neighborhood kids to get him the name of a local drug-dealer who was selling to kids. Inside their home, however, they discover a woman who promptly destroyed the apartment with a massive energy blast, Knocking Cage into a coma. Nick Fury traveled to Metro Hospital where he found Danny Rand and Jessica sitting with the comatose Cage and Jessica demanded to know why Fury had come. Steve Rogers also arrived, attacking Fury as he insisted that he warned Fury that something like this would happen. Fury then ordered Steve Rogers outside, but Steve tells Jessica to "get away from here" and "keep your baby safe" before instructing Rand to prepare to move Cage because "too many people have seen him." Jessica then stepped outside to call Matt Murdock. Upon returning, Jessica discovered that the hospital was under attack, Cage was no longer in his hospital room, and Fury, Rogers and Rand were nowhere to be found. The hospital is almost completely destroyed as a result. During the Bugle's investigation into the attack, they learn that Nick Fury was involved and the Daily Bugle will not report on any stories involving him due to the threat of losing future government access. Feeling unsupported by the Bugle, Jessica left, frantically searching for her boyfriend and eventually fainting from both stress as well as her pregnancy outside the home of Misty Knight. It is here that she is found and kidnapped by a group of Hydra agents led by a Special Agent Cohen. She explained to Jessica that Luke was attacked because of his part in Nick Fury's "Secret War," and that they would help her find Luke in exchange for her becoming a secret Hydra agent. Jessica, however, refused their help and was then rescued by Clay Quartermain and S.H.I.E.L.D., who were monitoring Jessica's situation, but had to wait until she declined Hydra's offer before rescuing her in order to ensure that she was on their side. With Ben Urich's help, Jessica eventually found Cage. Apparently Danny Rand took him to the Night Nurse's Clinic in Chinatown after Rogers told him to bring him someplace safe. Jessica and the now-conscious Cage's tearful reunion was quickly interrupted when a holographic projection of Fury appeared in the room and explained that Jessica would soon know why Luke was attacked. She next reported on Daredevil's activities in Hell's Kitchen. Young Avengers She had a meeting with Kat and Jameson regarding the emergence of a teen superhero team that seemed to be mimicking the Avengers. She met with Iron Man and Captain America who told her more about the teen heroes. However when they find the team they are attacked by Kang the Conqueror who threatened Iron Lad to return to his own time or it would change history and Jessica found herself back in her Jewel outfit and was no longer pregnant. Iron Lad complied and everything return to normal. The Avengers told the young heroes parents about their children being superheroes, while Jessica personally visited Cassie Lang mother Peggy Rae. Kat wished to get an exclusive on the Young Avengers for the Bugle and asked Jessica to locate and ask them if they will comply. She visited them and found all about their lives before becoming heroes and particularly connects with Kate Bishop who revealed that she had been raped. Danielle Cage Luke Cage now became an Avenger. She and Luke attend the Avengers Christmas party. Jessica Jones's water broke while she, Luke Cage and best friend Carol Danvers were picking out a new costume design for him. Carol Danvers rushed Jessica to the hospital. Jessica gave birth to a baby girl they called Danielle Cage. So, as payback against Jameson, she refused the newspaper exclusive rights to cover the 'celebrity birth' of their child. Jessica told her daughter, Danielle, about the first time she met Luke. Jessica decided to consent to be his wife, though she has not informed Luke. However, she quit her job with The Daily Bugle after editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson used the paper to smear the New Avengers. Wedding Jessica and Luke married with all their friends and family present, and Jessica choose to keep her maiden name Jones. Civil War Jessica and Luke attended Black Panther and Storm's wedding in Wakanda. During the Civil War, Jessica and Luke were confronted by Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, who urged them to register with the authorities under the provisions of the Superhuman Registration Act. When asked if they intended to sign up, neither actually said "no", though they made their intentions to defy the law very clear, with Luke going so far as to compare the Act to slavery. In order to keep their child safe, Jessica traveled with her to Canada, while Luke stayed home in New York City. Having eluded the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents dispatched to apprehend him, Luke Cage joined Captain America's "Secret Avengers". He and the unregistered heroes hold their own wake for Captain America, with Luke praising the speech Wilson gave and Wilson apologizing for the fact that none of them could have been at the public ceremony. Despite the surrender of Captain America at the conclusion of the Civil War, Cage remained underground as leader of The New Avengers. Skrull Invasion Jessica later returned from Canada to be beside her husband, only to eventually decide to register in light of Elektra being revealed as a Skrull and the Hood's Gang attack. Luke confronted her about this and she tried to convince him to register, saying that he could get his life back. He told her it was not safe, that there was going to be a Skrull Invasion, and that Tony Stark was actually a Skrull. Jessica, however, did not take his warnings seriously. Luke told their daughter of how they first met. The Edwin Jarvis disguised Skrull kidnapped Danielle. Dark Reign Cage teamed up with Dark Avengers to capture and interrogate the Skrulls to find his daughter they track him to a warehouse where Bullseye executes the Skrull. Cage escaped from Osborn to return Danielle to her mother. Spider-Man arrived back at the safe-house, where he is greeted by Jessica Jones, feeding her baby, calling him "Peter". He tells her not to call him by that while in costume, for he fears another "Civil War" event again. Jessica's mother criticized her daughter for raising her child is such conditions when they are wanted fugitives. Jessica states to her mother that she doesn't want her child to live by a lie She believes that the New Avengers' actions are justified. Cage was weakened and interrogated by Osborn , they offered Him a trade to free his family of prosecution. Cage escapes and returned to Jessica. Jessica takes up the Jewel identity again and revealed that she used to have a crush on Peter Parker in high school. But when Clint Barton is captured trying to kill Norman Osborn, Jessica calls her mother to babysit so she can don the costume of Jewel once more and rescue him with the help of Spider Woman and Ms. Marvel. Jessica and the team escape the safehouse. Luke and Jessica Cage are seen struggling with their child who they can't get to stop crying. Wolverine shows up and shocks them both by offering to hold the baby. Wolverine is able to make her stop crying. Jessica mentions that Wolverine has never asked to hold the baby before. Jessica worried about her husband, is watching the news he makes contact but only makes her worry more Cage persuaded Jessica to let him go and investigate an incident of violence against one a kid Cage knew when he was first starting out as a superhero, Leodis Dyson. The Raft prison was re-purposed. and Luke Cage, who had the Thunderbolts insignia on the sleeve of his jacket, is the one who is going to manage the place but promises his wife Jessica Jones that he'll be around for dinner. Heroic Age When Steve Rogers replaced Norman Osborn, Jessica moved into Avengers Mansion with her husband as he lead the New Avengers. She gives the team a note from Rogers stating that he is moving Victoria in with them to keep an eye on them. Jessica was furious that Victoria aimed a gun at her baby's head.Luke became possessed by a demon when the Eye of Agamotto suddenly drops into his hand. Jessica assisted in the fight, giving her baby to Spider-Man to keep safe. She fights the possessed Luke but also tried to reach out to him and make him fight off the demon inside. Eventually the demon is removed from him, and Luke recovers, but the team has bigger problems. The sky opens up and demons begin swarming the city. Jessica left the fight and flies back to Avengers Mansion looking for her child, where she was attacked by demons. She held her own but in the end was nearly taken down by the swarm. Victoria appeared and takes out the rest of the demons. Jessica thanked her and ran into the mansion. She was with the Avengers when Brother Voodoo sacrificed himself to save the world. Danielle's Nanny Jessica took up the identity of Jewel again and became a member of the New Avengers. She and Luke began searching for a nanny and had a varied selection of applicants including Hellcat, Mantis, D-Man, Firebird, Sersi, Echo, U.S. Archer, Molly Hayes, Ultragirl,Groot, Deadpool, Sepulchre, Cassie Lang, She-Hulk, Nighthawk, Devlor, Tigra and Beverly Switzler. In the end they choose Squirrel Girl as Danielle's nanny. Jessica took the name Power Woman to both honor her husband and to be a role model for their daughter. Jessica and the team fought the Spider-Slayers to defend J. Jonah Jameson. Luke and Jessica attend Wolverines surprise birthday party. The team go after former H.A.M.M.E.R. agents. Fear Itself Jessica and the team battled Skadi and the The Serpent. On the Raft , Wolverine, Jessica move Osborn from his cell with a small attachment of guards. Osborn taunted Jessica while they walked, Wolverine took it upon himself to finally silence the criminal by threatening his Adamantium claws. She is with the team when the battled the Revengers. Spider-Island Jessica and the team battle the citizens of New York as they gained spider-powers. The Children's Crusade Jessica along with Beast and Hawkeye attempted to defuse the situation between the Avengers and X-Men who were fighting over who got to punish the Scarlet Witch. She helped fight Doctor Doom and was present when Stature and the Vision were killed. She was seen hugging Hulkling as the team was declared full fledged Avengers by Captain America who unveiled a statue of the Vision and Stature. Luke contacted Jessica after a battle with the Purifiers. Luke and Jessica packed up their belongings to leave the team after Carol Danvers told Jessica that baby Danielle's safety should come first. Carol guided Luke, Jessica, and their infant daughter down an escape tunnel which will get them safely away from Avengers Mansion. Both of them considered staying behind. Mighty Avengers Jessica later worked as an associate of her husband's team the Mighty Avengers. Jessica and her daughter lived in the apartment of the Gem Theater. When Jessica and Luke were confronted by the Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) and his Arachnaughts, he offered him a place on his team. They refused and she punched him in the face for threatening her child. They later switched apartments with an old friend of Luke's named D. W. Griffith. While moving in, she spoke to the Blue Marvel (Adam Brashear) about what it's like to raise a child of superheroes and expressed both her support and annoyance at her husband's choice to start another team of Avengers. Jessica along with many other heroes attended Deadpool's wedding. Jessica helped the team battle the Deathwalkers and later fired her own husband from the team when he, under the effects of an inversion spell, caused during the World War Hate and tried to sell the team to Cortex Incorporated. After Luke was re-inverted, he still pretended to be his inverted persona in order to infiltrate Cortex. Jessica offered him to help infiltrate the evil corporation, but Luke told her not to as it was too risky. | Powers = * Jessica gained her superhuman powers after her family's vehicle collided with a truck of unknown chemicals. After being in a coma for quite some time, she awakened with the following abilities: **'Superhuman Strength': While her uppermost strength level has never been properly documented, Jessica has shown that she has strength enough to lift a two ton police car with no discernible effort and toss it a short distance at approaching police men while under the control of the Purple Man. She later sent Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) flying across a room, through a table, and into unconsciousness with a single blow. When she first discovered her powers, Jessica was also able to push over a firmly rooted tree with little effort and later punched straight through the metal hood of a taxi. She later lifted Tom Foster off of the ground by the nostrils and tossed him a short distance. While flying at high speed, Jessica was able to smash into Atlas with enough force to give him a bloody nose. **'Superhuman Durability': Jessica's body and tissues are far more resistant to certain types of injury when compared to an ordinary human, particularly impact forces. After several men pointed guns at her, Jessica implied that shooting her would only ruin her jacket. Afterwards, however, she stated that she did not know if she was bulletproof. Being slashed in the back by one of Owl's men with a knife did produce a wound, though a superficial one that only required light bandaging. During a battle against the Avengers, Jessica suffered severe injuries when she was punched in the face by the Vision, including damage to her neck and nose. She was later able to withstand being punched by a human on Mutant Growth Hormone, though she suffered a bloody nose as a result. When shocked by one of Spider Woman's "Venom Blasts" Jessica was knocked to the floor and experienced great pain, but was able to recover in moments. She was later caught up in a building explosion, which only damaged her clothing. She was later thrown away from an Ultimo robot and dug a trench with her body as she slid along the street and suffered only minor injuries. While learning to fly, Jessica would often botch her landings, but her durability was enough to protect her when she smashed into the ground or other objects. ** Flight: The first super power that Jessica discovered was the ability to fly. Though her top speed has not been documented, it is likely that it is ultimately subsonic. Jessica states that despite her flying ability, she does get airsick and has a hard time flying in general. * Telepathic Resistance: Due to her experiences with the Purple Man, Jessica had mental blocks placed in her mind by Jean Grey. These mental blocks give her a degree of resistance against mind control, even if that mind control is pheromone based rather than telepathic, though it seemed that she had to "trigger" this resistance on her own. | Abilities = * Private Investigator: Jessica is an experienced investigator, she can follow leads, interrogate suspects and has closed many cases. These skills lead her to her next job as an investigative journalist for the The Pulse. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: At first Jessica relied on her powers and her own form a street fighting. Later working with the Avengers she was trained in basic hand to hand combat. | Strength = * Jessica's uppermost strength is unknown, but she was able to lift a 2 ton police car with ease. | Weaknesses = * Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder: Jessica was traumatized by her time spent with the Purple Man. He affected her mind so much that she did not know what were her own thoughts. It took months of therapy with Jean Grey to help her through it. However she at first became a violent vigilante and later quit the hero life all together. * Alcoholism: Jessica coped with her trauma through alcohol regularly drinking to forget her troubles. She quit after her daughter was born. | Equipment = | Transportation = Flight under her own power. | Weapons = | Notes = *While Jessica Jones' first appearance came in , her history was later retconned in to make her one of Peter Parker's high school classmates appearing as early as , where she was in the crowd encouraging the fight between Sandman and Spider-Man. | Trivia = * The priest who performed the wedding ceremony for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage bore an uncanny resemblance to Stan Lee. * It is rumored that Brian Michael Bendis originally wanted to use original Spider-Woman Jessica Drew as the starring character in Alias, but Marvel balked at using the character in an adult-oriented series, so Bendis created Jessica Jones as a replacement. Bendis has denied this. | Links = }} pt-br:Jessica Jones (Terra-616) Category:Humans Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Flight Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Mutates Category:Cage Family Category:Tobacco Smokers Category:Jessica Jones (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Detectives Category:Writers Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Reporters Category:Dyed Hair Category:Midtown High School Student Category:Alcoholics Category:Street Fighting